Untainted Love
by LonleyWanderer121
Summary: What happens twenty years after the book? When Leo finally returns home? How will the others respond? Family, and cute. Does contain swearing and bad language, Please rate and review and maybe please the little follow button?
1. I wake up with a headache

**Hey Guys!**

 **So I am putting the other story on hiatus as I suffering major writers block and need inspiration. PLEASE ADVISE ME. So as a small form of inspiration I am writing this... YAY! :D**

 **Percy: Can we start?**

 **No.**

 **Percy: Now?**

 **Nope.**

 **Percy: What about now?**

 **Fien**

 **Hope you enjoy ^,-**

* * *

Another headache.

Fuck.

I open my eyes and watch as the world goes from extremely fuzzy to worse. Somewhere beyond the safety of my blanket, lie my glasses but I can't be bothered to reach for them, let the world stay fuzzy for awhile. I lay on my back and stare at the ceiling which currently is nothing more than a blurry mess.

"Honey you awake?"

A sleepy voice and movement catch my attention, I turn and see an out of focus face staring at me, she is smiling at me, I think but it could always be a frown. She is reaches over me and grabs something, I realise it's my glasses and she places them gently on my face.

I go from looking through mist to clear water, Annabeth is smiling at me with a look of content on her face. I remember who I am, where I am and what I am, caught in the moment I wrap my arms around her body and press a kiss on the top of her head. We lay still for the moment and I listen to the birds outside, it seems time slows for the time, for once not because a random giant was out conquering Manhattan.

"I am now."

"Percy, we need to get up."

"I have been waiting so long for this, I think the others can wait a little longer."

"Percy, you are twenty two, time to do something with your life."

"I did. Yesterday."

"Well that's not how our life works, Frank's family are coming round."

"I know, we can wait awhile longer."

Annabeth starts squirming around in my arms I hold her laughing until she escapes and flops out the bed. I pull the cover off and sit up. She opens the curtains and a ray of sun lands on my back, its warm and encourages me to move. I stand up, heading for the shower. Behind me I hear Annabeth changing, I choose not to turn around.

After the shower I get dressed choosing jeans and my purple Camp-Half-Blood T-shirt, I hear a noise downstairs and guess Frank is round with Hazel and Cira. I open the door, walk across the landing and go do the stairs. It smells like bacon and eggs, the kitchen and living room are lit by the sun shining through the bay windows, I spot the others sat around the table and grin, adjusting my glasses I walk over and sit down.

"Good Morning Percy."

Hazel smiles at me and hands me a plate of bacon from the pile, I smile back and ruffle my hair slightly.

"Morning, how's Cira?"

A giggle come from below the table, I bend over and grin at the child staring at me. Cira is Frank and Hazel's kid, I think she resembles Hazel most, dark hair and eyes, I still argue she has Franks nose, Frank is still offended.

" She turned five today Percy! How could you forget?"

Frank looks annoyed at me and I laugh, I glace over at Annabeth who seems to be glaring at me, I reach into a bowl and pull out a present. Holding it out for all to see.

"I, the might Percy Jackson. NEVER FOGET IMPORTANT BIRTHDAYS."

Cira seemed to breath in far too fast and sprints over to me, she turns into a cheetah cub and crashes into me, licking my face. Hazel shouts something along the lines of, 'Cira what did I say about turning into animals at the table' Cira reforms and I give her the present. She runs over to Frank to show him and with great ease, he swings her onto his knee. Cira begins to rip the present open and I laugh.

It's a dagger.

"Baby! Your first celestial bronze weapon, how nice of Uncle Percy!"

"Thank you Uncle Percy."

"Why don't you start practicing with daddy?"

"Okay!"

Cira runs off to play with her new weapon, dragging Frank behind her. Little does she know its actually plastic.

I break into the bacon and start eating. Hazel starts chatting with Annabeth about monsters and the weather while Frank plays with his kid. I listen to the conversation long enough to know I couldn't keep up with it.

Headache.

Excusing myself I take a walk outside, not really knowing where I am going, it works well, usually I end up at a random demi-gods home and stand awkwardly outside till I feel I should go home. This time I find myself walking towards the forest, from the sound of it there is no capture the flag, so I walk in peace. I follow the path till it reaches the clearing and I suddenly realise where I am.

I didn't see the grave at first, the Moon-Flower had grown around the grave and hid it from sight, carefully I scrape back the plants and desperately imagine his name isn't carved there.

Shit.

How could I forget him?

I knee down next to Leo's grave and I weep.

I said I never forgot anyone's birthday and yet here I am, beside the grave of the person who saved my life, Annabeth's life, the world and I couldn't remember he would be twenty-one today. I take out my pen and roll it in my hand, the familiar weight comforts me.

"Happy Birthday Leo, you twat."

I stand up and wipe the tears from my eyes, I take a sliver coin from my pocket and flick it onto the top of the grave. A kind of offering only Leo would like, he could probably make anything with it, whether it was a laser to explode to moon or an all you can eat marshmallow machine. I smile to myself and close my eyes.

* * *

 **SO SAD!**

 **IT'S GONNA GET CHEERFUL I PROMISE.**

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter!**

 **Please Rate and Review and maybe read my other story's!**

 **LOVE YOU**

 **^,-**


	2. What we did to celebrate

**Hey guys!**

 **So I am managing to get another chapter out before a month passes... yay for me! :D**

 **I am kind of stalling the chapters because I want this to be a relaxing story you read when you want, I am also enjoying a slow moving story, I hope you all still don't mind.**

 **I just want to say a big thank you to all those who liked and even followed me and my story, I didn't expect it and it made me really happy, ^,-**

 **Annabeth: Don't be big headed now.**

 **I am not I am just saying thanks.**

 **Percy: Yeah Lonley don't be a big head.**

 **Says you.**

 **Annabeth: Thats true.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You came too,"

A low voice disturbs me from my peace, turn and see the rather depressed looking face of Jason, I take three steps back, since the war against giants I had been hearing from him less and less. He kind of, separated himself from the rest of the group and grew a beard.

"I kind of thought the other would come too but Piper has Liam to look after and I am guessing Frank and Hazel were busy with Cira, but where's Annabeth?"

For a moment I only stared at him in a surprised silence, I swear this is the first time he has spoken to me since Liam was born. I grip my pen a little harder. Jason only scratches his beard awkwardly.

"Annabeth was helping train Cira last I checked, are you ever going to shave that thing off? Its making me uncomfortable."

"Does the fact I sometimes get food stuck in it make you uncomfortable too?" Jason asks more surprised than anything else.

"Yes extremely."

"Then it's staying."

"What? I hate you so much."

We laughed and in a brief second it felt like we were back on the _Argo II_ but things change, I changed, I grew up and now I wish I hadn't. I watch as Jason puts a screwdriver on the grave next to mine and I almost start crying again. I manage to hold back tears in front of Jason.

We walk back in silence, I can tell he is trying to talk to me but the four years of silence kind of makes it hard to communicate. I try to start a conversation.

"How's Liam doing?"

"Good, schools hard for him at the moment."

"It always is."

"Yep."

I fail.

We get back to crossroads between my house and his, we stop ready to say goodbye. He holds out a hand and I shake it awkwardly, its hard and strong compared to my own.

"I'll see you round."

He says it like he will definitely try to avoid me, I shrug and an idea flops itself into my brain.

"Hey why don't you come round for diner, Frank and Hazel are staying the night for Cira's birthday, maybe you could bring Piper and Liam?"

Jason has a brief look of extreme, PERCY WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME, before settling on a forced smile.

"We are busy tonight. Sorry." I frown knowing it's not the truth but not really wanting to press the issue.

"Well, if you find time... come round for Leo, we can share a beer over it?" I suggest and his face softens a little, he nods and smiles slightly, he turns and seems to walk faster. I grin and jog back to the house, finding I was panting by the time I reach to house.

I am I unfit or just old? Both suck.

"What time do you call this Seaweed Brain?"

I look up and suppress a grin which fails, Annabeth is standing by the door in formal wear, she is wearing a long white toga which brushes against the floor as she moves. Each curl of hair is held back by a gold pin decorated in metal leaves, she looks beautiful, even though I can tell she tried hard not to be. I walk up to her and give her a bear hug, she punches me in the gut, laughing.

"Annabeth-"

"Don't you dare, Percabus."

"Annabeth-"

"Percy."

"You look pretty."

"I hate you so much." I laugh and kiss her on top of the head, we both close our eyes for a brief moment of peace, there is a squeal from Cira and we both step inside. Annabeth is still talking to me but I am too busy thinking about Leo. I manage to catch the end of the conversation as Annabeth opened the door but I didn't really need to.

"I asked some old friends to join us-"

"Peeerrrrrcccyyyy."

"Gover buddy!"

The old goat is sat by the window, I swear beard has grown since I last saw him, maybe because it trails around the chair. One of his many kids is plating his beard hair, I am tempted to drag it away fearing they might find something in it.

"How are the kids?"

"Growing fast, Juniper is a wonderful wife you know? She is the engine behind this beast."

"Sometimes I think she is the beast Grover."

He scoffs and almost falls of his chair shoots of grass spring out of the flooring and support him back into a comfortable position, once their job is done they shrivel up and die on the ground.

"Grover what have I said about plants in our house? We don't all live in a forest you know."

Annabeth says in frustration while she clears the mess up. They begin to argue so I move away towards the fridge. I open it and bring out a beer, uncapping it with ease, I take a swing and sigh at the refreshing taste of alcohol.

"So your an alcoholic now too? I thought Annabeth would have taught you better."

I am so surprised by the new voice I spill my drink down the top of the person who spoke to me.

"What do you mean? This is new first drink- shit I am sorry- Rachel Elizabeth Dare I never thought I would see you here- why would you surprise me like that?"

She is laughing so hard I think she is crying, maybe that's because of the beer now down her yellow top. Rachel stands up straighter and waves a ring in front of my face.

"Not gonna be Elizabeth Dare no more, guess who got hitched?"

"Congrates Rach, am I invited?"

"No but Annabeth is."

"What? why not me?"

"I am off to talk to Frank, see you round Percy."

"Rachel I thought oracles can't-..."

I watch her leave before returning to my beer, this time determined to get at least two swings before someone else talks to me. I just about manage to when I see Cira toddle over to me, waving her dagger. She stabs my in the knee and I pretends to buckle and cry in pain, she giggles and stabs more, I roll over pick her up and swing her in a circle. I catch Hazel death staring at me to promptly put her down.

The night passes quickly I speak to old friends, Lee, Will, Clarisse and even Chiron who I hadn't seen since Camp Half Blood was still a camp and not a museum for old demi-gods. At first it surprised me at first how many people wanted to wish happy birthday to Cira, but soon I realise they were paying their respects to Leo.

They remembered.

I am now sat outside holding another beer bottle in one hand and Annabeth in the other, she is sat on my knee and refusing to let me bandage a nasty cut on her arm, the argument between her and Grover went south as soon as he insulted the amount of kids we had, Annabeth would have cut his throat open with a butter knife had his magic plants restrained her.

Unfortunately open of his plants had been a rose bush.

Now Grover sat across from me smoking his pipe like nothing had ever happened. Annabeth gives in and I carefully bandage the cut.

"I go all the way through hell only to get restrained by an old goat." Annabeth complains as I finish, quite proud of my work.

"An old goat friend." Grover corrects, I stifle a giggle and rub her back, she takes her own beer and has a sip. "You boys, are still idiots you know that right?"

We all burst out laughing, I feel pleased that even after ten years of silence we can still behave like nothing ever happened, like we never changed.

"You guys have any spare beer, I mean, if you don't we brought ten bottles with us."

We gasp, Grover gags, the air go still.

Jason and Piper are standing in front of us.

* * *

 **So thank you for reading!**

 **I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, but it will be soon.**

 **Please rate, review and maybe hit that favourite button below... you know.. if you likey.**

 **Thanks so much!**

 **See you later ^,-**


	3. Evening, Oracles and speeches

**Hey guys!**

 **Thanks for the four people who reviewed my story! You filled me to the brim with pride and advice, thanks so much!**

 **Another thanks to the other people who clicked that favourite and follow button! it means a lot and makes me happy thinking I have a whole bunch of people waiting for a new chapter!**

 **So I know Leo has not made an appearance yet! He is coming in the next chapter I promise! I also sorted out the oracle thing in this chapter I hope you likey!**

 **Jason: Can we start?**

 **Percy: Yeah enough chatting more reading!**

 **Annabeth: Never thought you would say that...**

 **Percy: Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

We all remain silent for far too long, it kind of ruined the general mood of the once happy evening. I feel Annabeth tense in my lap and she goes very pale, I nudge her slightly and she ignores me, I can tell she too has no idea what to say, my mind is complete blank and I can feel it slowly implode in on its self.

I suddenly regret everything.

"Hey guys I finally got Cira to sle..."

Frank stops walking and Hazel almost walks into him, I feel the atmosphere go from bad to beyond worse. Hazel seems to blink slightly and stare at Jason and Piper as if they where a mixture of Santa Claus and the Grinch.

"What. The actual fuck. Are they doing here Percy?"

From the way Frank finishes his sentence so upbeat makes me think of all the dangerous animals Frank could turn into to beat me up. Not pleasant.

"Nice to see you again Frank."

I watch Piper use her charm speak and the atmosphere seems to cool down, Annabeth relaxes slightly on my knee, her face returning to a more natural colour and I feel myself breathe out the tension which I hadn't realised was there. I smile at Jason and Piper and somehow awkwardly invite them to sit down.

"You are really fucking something Jason."

I watch as Hazel smirks, tries to hide it, giggles before bursting out laughing, then everyone else was too.

After that it was like things had never changed, like we were having a party back on board the _Agro II_ , the deck table became Buford and seemed to scream again. I could almost hear it or him (never was entirely sure whether the thing had a gender) ringing in my ears. Even the wooden panelled floor reminded me of the decking aboard the ship - and the time when Leo was running to the starboard, slipped on the wet decking and face-planted, the thought made me sad.

"You look like someone just slapped you across the face with a fish."

I jump and spill my drink onto the floor, I glare at Rachel who smiles innocently while I struggle to speak. A thought kind of splats into my mouth.

"You said you were engaged."

"O wow, now he realises."

"But oracles can't date..."

"Nope."

"Then how?"

"What? How I spent six hours on the phone talking to Apollo everyday for a year, till he agreed to tweak the rules a little."

Since the battle with Gaia, the gods have been much more willing to talk to their demi-god and fellow mortal friends, I liked it at first, being able to have a proper conversation with my dad for longer than 10 seconds without the fate of the world in my hands. But the effect wore off and it became a normal thing to randomly bump in Hermes while going to get fries at the local chippy.

"Tweak how?"

"Well maybe, now fellow oracles can get together and make babies."

"You're pregnant!?"

"No. Just thinking about it, making prophecy babies sounds like fun."

"Urgh whatever. Forget I asked. Anyway who is the lucky oracle."

"Begins with an O and ends in Gorgeous."

"Oh gods, him? Really?"

"He's changed Percy. He is nicer than when he was going through the bear phase, even good looking AND we share the same interest in art. Please stop living in the past and focus on the now... Look, I am going home now, why don't you come see us sometime."

I make a lop-sided smile disbelievingly before sighing in agreement and waving goodbye, as she leaves I notice she is walking perfectly in 9 inch heels, trust Rachel to do that. Once she is gone I return to the main group and find an Annabeth, she is in deep conversation with Piper and a nature spirit who looks disturbingly like Clarisse, only bushier. I hang around Grover and Frank till Annabeth breaks away from the group, at which point I attack her with a hug.

She smells like a sweet smoke, which was probably from the barbeque, it's nice and relaxing which is even better, it reminds me vaguely of the labyrinth, so I do the only natural thing and tell her.

"You smell like Labyrinth."

"You just smell Seaweed Brain."

She places a brief kiss on my lips before dragging me towards the centre of the veranda where everyone else is gathered, they are all watching me like I should make some speech, I have a moment of extreme panic before Annabeth starts speaking and it subsides.

Pain averted.

"I would just like to thank everyone for meeting up on a stupidly hot summers day like today, Cira loved the attention and has made it to five!"

I see her glance to Frank and Hazel who grin and each hold up a beer bottle. Everyone cheers which makes me feel like my day was not a total waste of time. Annabeth clears her throat and there is silence again.

"But we all also know that today is the birthday of another person, a person who couldn't be here today because he made an important sacrifice to save us... all of us... And his name was..."

Annabeth seems too fade away, I notice her eyes were filled with tears so I quietly take her hand and stand silently next to her, she squeezes it and stares straight ahead.

Seeing her sad makes my heart ache.

"Leo. His name was Leo,"

Jason is standing and has a fierce look in his eye, he looks angry and sad and so many other emotions his face is a screwed up lump of emotion and beard hair.

"and we should say his name in pride not sadness, come 'on twenty years is enough to mourn, time to remember."

I make eye contact by accident and give a small nod for him to continue, he looked surprised then determined, I simply smile in reassurance.

"So here's to Leo! The twat who is forever in our hearts!"

Everyone cheered louder than ever and upstairs I heard Cira crying, Frank transforms into an owl and flies silently up to the open window, me and Annabeth stand in silence watching the others, our hands still held tightly, I come to my senses and take her to the edge of the veranda where we could see the last of the suns light.

"What did you say to me when you were holding my hand on the edge of Tartarus?" Annabeth mummers into my ear, her voice sends shivers down my spine, I smile and turn towards her, wiping tear lines off her face gently, the evening light seems to make the curves and rises of her face glow with beauty, I have to mentally slap myself to force words out of my stupidly slow mouth.

"I will never let go."

It kind of come out like a blob and I regret everything yet again, but only for a moment. She laughs and for a second touches her belly, it's small but I notice it, I don't really know why. She hugs me and puts her serious face on.

Never a good sign.

"Percy I have to tell you something-"

That's when a dragon falls from the sky.

* * *

 **So thanks for reading chapter three onto the fourth!**

 **IF you have been liking this book so far please rate it and review, give me ideas, advice, or maybe a compliment if you think I deserve it!**

 **-whispers- probably not**

 **Again chapter four will come out as soon as I can get it out I promise you won't have to wait a month!**

 **See you next time!**

 **byyyye ^,-**


	4. A normal evening

**Hey guys!**

 **So I went off again... I am sorry! Please forgive I promised another chapter and I went off and did nothing. Oops. So I tried to make this chapter special, I mean its still awful but hey ho I can't write!**

 **Jason: Hope you enjoy!**

 **That my ending!**

 **Frank: Enjoy!**

 **Hey!**

 **Where did you guys come from the door was locked...**

 **Piper: The cupboard...**

 **I don't have a cupboard.**

* * *

When I say a large dragon I mean a fucking enormous dragon, I have dealt with big dragons in the past but this thing was drakon size... and of course it lands in the pumpkin patch. We are hit by a wave of pumpkin guts, me and Annabeth are suddenly covered in goo and it really spoils the evening. The animal in front of us steams, a nearby bush sets alight and I see Jason put a protective hand over his beard. Everyone is staring in a dumb silence at the steaming mass in front of us, it's not until Grover snores does anyone move.

"Anyone wanna go poke it?" Jason finally suggests after what seems a week of awkward silence. A murmur ripples through the five of us and quickly diminishes, instantly Frank speaks up.

"I vote Percy."

I inwardly die.

There is a louder and much more confident talk of approval and I feel Hazel gently pat me on the back and push me forward, I stumble slightly and regain my balance. I look Annabeth dead in the eye and all she does is nod and smiles in comfort.

So I do the logical thing and walk towards it.

Almost instantly I feel the air start to burn my face and hands, I grimace and move quicker towards it, I click the pen and feel the soothing metal of the sword in my hand, reaching towards it I poke the dragon with my sword.

Nothing happens.

I poke it again.

Then it roars.

I shout and run back, the dragon unfurls and stands up, I turn and stare into the gaping mouth of the dragon and man it smells like marshmallows. I hear Annabeth scream my name, and the others running forwards, I simply stand and gape like a puffer fish.

"FESTUS DOWN."

Okay so I am going to find this difficult to explain, because in a normal reality it should not have happened, but we are demi-gods, we have powerful moms and dads who seem to bend the rules all the time, so this should not have been surprising. So here I go.

I watch the dragon retreat behind a man, well he isn't really a man, more like an underfed teenager, who is dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, also he has a really unkempt beard which appears to smoking. He is holding a stick which is faintly glowing red in his hands, he appears to be out of breath but I can see he is smiling. Behind him another figure appears, it's a girl, her hair tied back in a pony tail, she is wearing a hoodie and shorts and appears to actually be glowing. At this point I am so stunned that all that leaves my open mouth is a hiss of air.

"Hey Percy, long time no see."

Leo and Calypso are just stood in front me, acting like they have come back from a trip to Hawaii. I feel myself fall to my knees my eye sight goes fuzzy round the edges.

"Am I dead?" I ask too astounded to say anything else.

"Well, unless Festus secretly ate you, I don't think so."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jason run forward, he looks really angry, the wind starts blowing really hard and it takes all of my energy to dive and rugby tackle Jason to prevent him from punching Leo across the face.

"YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD LEO. DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK TO LIFE NOW." I am holding Jason so hard is hurts, his screams are choked by tears and he goes limp, Piper runs towards him and embraces him, he leans against her sobbing.

"I am sorry..."

Leo turns away from us, clearly this isn't what he had planned at all.

"Sorry? Your sorry? Five years we thought you were dead and all of a sudden you decide oh it's my birthday maybe my friends would like to see me? Leo that is fucking stupid." Hazel is yelling at him too, tears are running down her face, and realise that I am the only one who isn't crying. What's wrong with me?

"No! no... it's a long story... I am so sorry..."

Leo takes a step and thinks about it before pulling his foot back. I am still kneeling in a stunned silence.

"I visited your grave today Leo! You are dead. You're dead!"

Jason shrugs Piper off who falls into Annabeth's arms and brings out a pocket knife his slashes it down, aiming to kill. Everyone watches, unable to stop him in time. Leo brings up his stick and stops the blow.

"Dude what the hell, I have just come back from the dead!"

"Prove it! Prove you are Leo."

Leo looks scared and startled, somewhere above me thunder rumbles across the sky, I hadn't realised that Jason had become so powerful. Leo blushed behind his beard and looked at the ground. I finally pluck up the courage to stand up, my legs are shaking so much I feel like I am going to throw up. Annabeth offers a shoulder and I take it, she is very pale and looks almost as bad as I imagine I do. I send her a small smile and she ignores me. I turn slowly back to Leo who is holding a shaking hand up in the air, it begins to smoke, the grey tendrils transform into red and orange. In seconds his arm is aflame, part of my brain still refuses to comprehend that this must be my not-so-dead friend. My catches Frank, who is shaking his head and smiling, he starts speaking.

"Well, that's Leo alright. Why don't we go inside and discuss there? I want to check on Cira and it's going dark."

Frank - Always the reasonable one.

I turn and silently walk back to the house once inside I collapse on a chair by the table, an unopened beer bottle sits next to me, I snatch it and within seconds have opened it.

"Oh my gods, Percy your leg!"

"Huh?"

"Your leg is bleeding."

I look down in surprise.

"Oh yeah, so it is."

"Are you going to do anything about that."

"Nah."

Annabeth sighs grabs a glass and fills it with water, before pouring it on top of my head. I don't wet but it feels cold enough to make me jump, I watch the water race down my arm, jump onto my leg and instantly clean and heal the wound. I grin and offer Annabeth the rest of the bottle, she shakes her head and yawns.

"This has been one weird day I am going to bed."

"I will be up soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She leaves and I stand up, looking out the window I see a rather large dragon settle down in the vegetable patch.

I decide to go to bed.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I promise the next one will be better... eh... can I really?**

 **I am going away for awhile so might not get the chapter out till after my half term.**


	5. How not to wake up

**Hey guys!**

 **So for the long wait! I was on holiday and couldn't post!**

 **This chapter is fairly short and snappy sorry again!**

 **Please rate and review and maybe leave a tiny comment as well ;)**

* * *

I wake up to rain thumping down on the window and another splitting headache. Everything hurts, including my leg which was probably not good, I roll over to snuggle Annabeth. There was no Annabeth. I yelp and flop off the bed, banging my head on the side table and landing onto my back. I groan and lie still, my head is now throbbing from a hang-over and injury, this morning could not get any better. I take my time standing up and limp over to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror, the bruise is already showing and I have big rings under my eyes. Slowly I take a breath in and out, concentrating on turning the handle and releasing the water gently. A blast of icy cold sink water sprays up into my eyes, I yell, taking several steps back, water floods the floor and of course I slip straight into the shower, knocking the handle as I do so. More water flows on top of me and leaves me cold and annoyed, I watch a rubber duck float gently across the bathroom floor.

"Percy are you up..." Annabeth drifts off as she walks into the bathroom, I stare at her blankly and vaguely point at the duck as an answer. She takes off her socks and wades through, once she reaches me she helps me up and almost slips herself.

"You are so clearing this up Percy."

I groan.

Annabeth turns the taps off and we exit, closing the door behind us so it looks like nothing ever happened. Once safe in the hallway she turns and looks at me, her big grey eyes seem to be searching for something, she frowns like she hasn't found anything.

"Percy."

"Yeah?"

"You look like a piece of shit."

"Thank you."

Annabeth grabs me and pulls me into an embrace, we hug and I almost fall back asleep in her arms, I reach and pull the grey strand of hair behind her ears, I smile and she smiles back in reassurance. A large clatter downstairs diverts our attention. We run down the steps and enter the kitchen, a large group of people a sprawled on the floor.

"What happened?" Annabeth asks and runs forwards to help Piper back up onto a chair. I see Hazel quickly shove a goldfish into a jug of water, I assume the goldfish is Frank, while holding a puppy in her arms, Cira. Jason just looks at me in shock.

"We were trying to shave Jason and Leo." Piper huffs and glares at her husband.

"But they both refused so we resorted to violence,"

"Fire and wind... not a good match."

Leo stands up and I just about manage to prevent myself from laughing, a large strip of shaven area goes down one side of his face, he looks ridiculous.

"Well that's an easy problem to solve." Annabeth smirks and folds her arms, I can tell she has a plan, I decide to avoid all participation by wandering down to the medicine cabinet and pulling out some headache pills. I pop two in a glass of water and watch it fizz.

"Grover, can we borrow you for a sec?" I return to the conversation to see Annabeth whispering something to Grover, who simply give me one of those cheeky grins and nods almost quickly. I chug down my water, feel mildly better and sit on the table to watch.

Leo and Jason stand up and seem to both be stroking their beards lovingly, they group together and go back to back in order to face off against the blades aimed at their chins. I suddenly realise Annabeth's plan. Ivy starts to creep up from the floorboards, it wraps around their legs so fast they don't have time to move.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK FROM PLANTS." Jason screams and starts yanking at the plant. Somehow, more ivy shoot from the ceiling and grabs the two's wrists, pulling them into the air, they looked like green angels. I continue to slurp my drink. "SET FIRE TO THEM LEO." Jason continued to scream waggling around in the air, he looked a little like a puppet. "I can't!" Leo was smoking but there were no flames, that's Grover's wood magic for you. Piper and Hazel both bring out a chair they clamber up and each holding a razor, by this time, the heads had been secured and they were fully unable to move. While the girls shaved one of Grover's kids climbed up a branch and sat on Jason's shoulder, tiny Daisy's sprung out from their feet and soon Jason was a pretty little patch of flowers.

"I am done!" Piper called out and stepped down to look at her work, grinning in approval she and Hazel high fived. Grover clicked his fingers and the plants shrivelled up, emerging from them were two cleanly shaven men who look slightly like bushes.

I finished my drink, quite satisfied with the morning.

Leo paws at his chin and complains, Jason is simply in tears.

"Ten years... Ten years! That's how long that took me-" Jason wailed into Pipers back, she murmured a few words and he stopped crying.

More pain in my head.

Shit.

The world goes blurry, I stumble slightly and crash face first into a wall, behind me I hear the taps bust. An arc of water flies through the air and lands neatly on my head.

"You are fixing that Seaweed Brain."

I groan and fall on the floor, more water decides to fall on my face.

Yay for me.

I sit up and glance round at everyone staring at me, even old Grover has his eyebrows raised, I shrug and stand up.

"Don't ask me why the water is acting up." I say while focusing on the water soaked tiles and forced the liquid to fly down the sink. Leo is struggling not to laugh and when I question why, he holds up a mobile phone and a video of my flying into a wall is playing. Only me and him seem to be laughing at it.

"Well, surely you should try and find out?" Hazel suggests glaring at my, Cira is playing with her plastic sword and poking it in her neck, Hazel pays no attention.

I am about to say no but I see Annabeth out of the corner of my eye and instantly change my mind.

"I will ask my dad today."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading Untainted Love!**

 **If you are into these stories check out my Wattpad story Life as Panda**

 **It is similar to this so maybe you might likey?**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Lonely**

 **^,-**


End file.
